


Better With You

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse, Protective Carlos Reyes, Protective Firefam, Protective Judd Ryder, previous relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Another Tumblr prompt:Hiii could you may be write something about alex coming back to win tk over and cue super protective 126 and carlos and papa bear owen?? Love your writing!!!If you have an idea send it to me on tumblr- 911xtarlos
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 6
Kudos: 589
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Better With You

T.K had had a lot of shit days, but this one had to take the cake.

To start out, he’d woken up in an empty bed. He knew Carlos had an early morning shift but waking up alone in a cold, empty bed was high up on his list of things that he hated. Right next to being late for work, which happened because he got behind a tractor leaving Carlos’ apartment. A freaking tractor. He wasn’t sure what was worse, New York or Austin traffic. To top it off, they’d lost someone on their first call of the day. 

Just when he’d thought the day couldn’t get any worse, the spawn of Satan himself had to show up.

“Judd you’re an idiot.”

“Really princess, you wanna go there?”   


“Don’t poke the bear Judd,” Marjan said. “T.K’s had a rough day.”

“And it’s about to get worse.”

“What do you mean dad? How the hell could today get any worse?”

“Alex is downstairs.”   


“Alex?”   


“Who is Alex?” Judd asked.

“Someone I thought I would never have to see again.”   


“What does he want?”

“To see you. I can send him away if you want me to.”

“No. I need to at least see what he wants. Maybe kick him in the balls.”

“We’re right here if you need us kid.”

When T.K was out of earshot, the rest of the team turned to their captain. 

“Spill it cap?” Judd drawled. “Who is Alex?”

“That’s T.K’s story to tell, not mine. Let’s just say they did not end on good terms.”

*****

“T.K,” Alex said going in for a hug.

“Don’t touch me. What the hell are you doing here Alex?”

“I came to see you. And to win you back.”

“Really? Mitchell didn't work out for you then huh?”

“No. I’m really sorry about that by the way.”

“Cheating on me? Oh no Alex it’s perfectly fine that you cheated on me for months and waited until I was ready to propose to tell me that you were in love with someone else.”

“I’m sensing some sarcasm there.”

“No shit Alex. What did you think? You were just going to show up here and I was going to fall back into your arms? You broke me Alex. But I’m better now. So much better without you. I have a boyfriend who loves me and cares for me a hell of a lot more than you ever did. So just go home Alex. No one wants you here.”

Alex shoved T.K up against the wall. He saw stars when his head hit the concrete.

“T.K you know you’re lying to yourself. You’re pathetic. No one is ever going to love you like I did baby.”

T.K shoved Alex off of him. “Get away from me Alex. You never loved me. You abused me and broke me and I’m better now. I know I’m worth so much more than you even gave me. So get the hell out of my face.”

Alex’s fist came toward his face, but before he could react, a hand caught it.

“You might want to rethink that?”

“Carlos,” T.K gasped.

“Hey baby.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“His boyfriend. Who also happens to have a badge and a gun. I’d remember that next time you try to take a swing.”

“Wow T.K, a cop.”

“I think you need to leave little man.”

The entirety of the 126 had formed a semi-circle with Judd in the middle. He had his arms folded across his chest and if T.K didn’t know him, he’d be more than a little intimidated.

Alex however was a dumbass. He walked toward Judd, pressing chest to chest. T.K was not a small guy, only an inch or two shorter than Carlos, who was about the same height as Alex. But Judd made them all look like midgets.

“Who the hell do you think you are?”   
“The man whose going to make your life hell if you touch our boy. So I’ll say it again, leave little man before I squash you like a bug.”

“Fine,” Alex turned on his heel but before he could make it out the door, looked back at T.K. “You’re gonna regret this.”

“I don’t think I will. Don’t let the door hit you on the way out. Or do, I don’t give a damn.”

*****

“You okay?” Carlos asked that night as they laid in T.K’s bed.

“Yeah I’m fine. Seeing him again, I didn’t feel anything. It just made me realize how much better off I am now. How much better I am with you.”

Carlos hugged him close and kissed his head.

“I’m better with you too tiger.”


End file.
